I want to be with You
by ShiroUsagi12
Summary: Mori kesepian karena ditinggal sama rivalnya yang katanya belajar di Indonesia 1 tahun...judul sama isi ga nyambung(menurut author)/ChikaNari
Ini fanfic pertama saya di fandom sengoku basara jadi kalau ada kesalahan mohon dimaklumi,my first oneshot fanfic

 **Warning** : Humor garing krenyes,Romance abal,OOC,lebih kerasa friendship daripada romance,Gaje,abstrak

 **Rate:** T+

 **Disclamer** : Sengoku Basara punya Capcom kalau punya author nanti malah yaoi semua kecuali Nagamasa

 **Main Pairing** : ChikaNari (terserah mau yaoi staright gimana imajinasi readers aja#plak)

Selamat membaca

I want to be with You

Di perjalan menuju sekolah yang hanya beberapa meter dari asrama terlihat Mouri Motonari seorang cowo atau bishounen berambut pendek sebahu coklat yang sedang senang bercampur dengan sedih,senang karna rivalnya Chousokabe Motochika tidak ada selama 2 tahun kemarin,jadi tidak ada yang mengetuk pintu kamar asramanya sampe jebol hanya untuk mengajak pergi bareng ke sekolah,terakhir kali dikasih tahu(tempe) sama Tsuruhime adik Motochika yang kawaii katanya Motochika mendapat beasiswa ke Indonesia jadi selama 2 tahun kemaren di SMP sepi sekali ga da yang ngajak dia berantem biasanya setiap ketemu berantem mau di depan kelas,di depan ruang guru,di toilet,di kantin sampe lomba jualan dagangan orang di kantin(?),sedih karena belum ada tanda-tanda Motochika kembali ke Jepang.

Mouri dengan wajah datar bak teflon berjalan ke sekolah yang tidak bisa dibilang sekolah(?) masa ada sekolah kaya hotel masa ada ruang guru piket jadi kaya lobby hotel(ada kok di tempat author sekolah) lalu Mouri naik tangga ke atas untuk ke kelasnya menaruh tas dan pas Mouri sampai di kelas bel masuk berbunyi

"tet…tet…telolet…"

'kayaknya belnya lagi kumat'batin Mouri yang lagi fokus dengan laptop yang suka dibawanya beserta CD rom yang biasanya dilemparkan ke Motochika saat SD dan SMP.

Setelah bel berbunyi setengah-setengah karena lagi kumat,murid-murid pada ke kelas masing-masing.

Cklek

Terlihatlah Otomo Sorin wali kelas 2-2 sambil membawa anak baru sambil membawa jangkar dengan langkah macam preman

Mouri ngelamun sambil mendeskripsikan sang calon murid kelas 2-2"Rambut ubanan,berotot,seragam berwarna ungu yang dikaitkan di leher,memakai daleman baju putih polos,menggunakan eyepatch di mata kanan,berandalan…bentar sepertinya aku pernah melihat dia di suatu tempat…jangan-jangan…"

1

.

.

2

.

.

3

Mouri langsung ngeh lalu berdiri dan menunjuk sang calon murid kelas 2-2, Motochika juga ngeh dengan satu murid yang duduk di paling belakang barisan tengah yang lagi berdiri dan menunjuk dirinya yang menurut dia mirip dengan seseorang dan menunjuk murid itu dengan tatapan kaget

"KAU KAN!..."teriak ChikaNari barengan

"MOURI MOTONARI!"

"CHOUSOKABE MOTOCHIKA!"

"Hooo…ternyata kalian berdua sudah saling kenal?"Tanya sang wali kelas Otomo Sorin.

"engga ko **dek** Sorin"kata Mouri mengelak sambil mengejek wali kelasnya.

"bisa dibilang gitu sih Sorin-sensei…kita berdua sudah kenal sejak SD"beda lagi dengan Motochika yang jujur kepada Sorin.

"hmmm…menarik sekali,Sunday jangan sekali-sekali manggil sensei dengan adek walaupun sensei badannya kecil dan paling muda dari guru yang lain,sensei tetep lebih tua darimu Sunday…sekali lagi kamu panggil sensei dengan sebutan adek,Sunday bakal di rukiyah sama Nagamasa Azai anak kelas 2-1 atau tidak dengan nyanyian sensei dan memasukkan kau ke klub Xavi biar kamu senyum dan sopan kepada yang lebih tua"ancam Sorin kepada Mouri yang masih berwajah datar-datar aja toh Mouri udah pernah masuk klub Xavi karna pernah melempar CD rom dengan sengaja ke arah Sorin saat berbacot(curhat) pas di kelas dan berhasil keluar tuh klub mengerikan yang membuat dia jadi suka senyum ramah ke orang-orang berkat CD rom dan otak pinternya.

Tidak ada _ringblade_ CD rom pun jadi.

"Sorin-sensei jangan manggil aku dengan Sunday aku bukan anak klub Xavi"kata Mouri datar dan lalu menatap Chousokabe dengan intens dan

Syut!

Jleb!

Mouri melempar CD rom ke Chousokabe dan nancep ke papan tulis.

"aikawarazu da na…kau bisa menghindari lemparan CD romku ini"Mouri smirk.

"hah! Seperti biasa lemparanmu tidak pernah meleset tapi tak semudah itu untuk melukaiku dengan CD rommu itu,sudah lama aku tidak dilempari CD rom selama aku belajar dua tahun di Indonesia"

"Sunday ikut aku ke kelas 2-1…Motochika-kun kau bisa duduk di bangku kosong sebelah Sunday"Sorin narik Mouri keluar kelas.

"gue gamau duduk sebelahan sama preman pasar itu!"Mouri mengelak dan mencoba melepaskan diri dari senseinya itu dan pada akhirnya daripada kelas menjadi hujan CD rom terpaksa seksi keamanan kelas Mitsunari ikut menarik keluar Mouri dari kelas menuju kelas Nagamasa dan ngerukiyah Mouri,Mitsunari tau kok nyeret Mouri tuh kaya nyeret orang gila yang ngamuk dan author tau kok Mitsunari seterong dan dapat menyeret Mouri ke kelas Nagamasa lalu kita telah mengetahui Mitsunari selain jadi seksi keamanan dan OSIS di kelas dia juga jadi satpol pp di komplek rumahnya yang pernah kejadian Masmun berantem sama Yukimura sampai membuat rumah mereka berdua kebarakan eh kebakaran.

Murid-murid di kelas kaget dengan perkataan Motonari baru kali ini mereka mendengar kata 'gue' dari mulut Motonari walaupun Motonari selalu bersikap dingin dan dengan kata-kata yang tajam menusuk hati(ceilah) tapi tetap menggunakan bahasa yang sopan.

'sebegitukah Mouri benci padaku karena ditinggal dua tahun ke Indonesia tanpa memberitahunya ?'batin Motochika heran.

Tiba-tiba ada seorang Takenaka Hanbei guru cantik yang bisa ngalah-ngalahin banci di komplek rumah Mitsunari yang katannya sih sodaranya Mitsunari

"Yosh anak-anak yang sensei cintai sekarang waktunya belajar sejarah jangan ngelamun terus dan nyerna kejadian langka tadi"kata guru cantik itu.

"Hanbei-sensei ada murid baru" kata Sasuke sambil nunjuk Motochika.

"hmm…kakaknya Tsuruhime ya?"Tanya Hanbei.

Motochika ngangguk "kenapa sensei bisa tau? Kalau aku kakanya Tsuruhime"

"karena sekolah ini dari SD sampai SMA disatuin dan berasrama jadi sensei suka ketemu dan adikmu suka curhat tentang hubungan Motochika-kun dengan Motonari-kun yang katanya rival itu"jawab Hanbei kepada Motochika sambil tertawa kecil.

Motochika cengo bisa-bisanya adik fujonya itu curhat tentang dia dan Motonari ke Hanbei guru sejarah merangkap menjadi guru bk kalau di SMP.

Semua yang ada di kelas membatin'rival apa rival itu teh mencurigakan perasaan disini banyaknya maho semua cowonya termasuk gurunya yang hubungannya lurus mah cuman Nagamasa Azai anak atau anggota OSIS paling alim di sekolah dan bisa merukiyah seseorang minus yang udah belok dan lagi berstatus pdkt dengan Oichi adik ketua OSIS turunan iblis yang kejam tapi nista Oda Nobunaga(di headshot) dan Oda Nobunaga kelas 3-2 Ketua OSIS sekaligus ketua kelas yang katanya anakan setan,kaka dari Oichi yang berstatus pacaran sama Nouhime sekre OSIS.

"oke anak-anak yang saya cintai kita mulai pelajarannya ya…sekarang kita akan belajar tentang era sengoku buka halaman 179"perintah Hanbei kepada murid murid tersayangnya.

Cklek

Pintu terbuka dan terlihat dua orang yang tadi keluar kelas.

"kalian dari mana Mitsunari-kun,Motonari-kun?"Tanya Hanbei kepada pensil warna feberkestel dan korban rukiyah Nagamasa ke yang 3 kalinya.

"abis nganterin Mouri rukiyah hosh…hosh… ke kelas sebelah Hanbei-sensei"Mitsunari ngejawab saudaranya yang albino itu dan psst…maho(dicipok pedang Hanbei)

"Mitsu-kun kenapa sampai ngos-ngossan gitu bukannya yang ngerukiyah Nagamasa-kun ya?Hanbei heran jangan-jangan adeknya ikut dirukiyah lagi.

"abis nyeret korbannya kalo lagi ngamuk lebih susah dari orang gila di komplek rumah sensei"jawab Mitsunari jujur.

"yasudah kalian berdua bisa duduk di bangku kalian"

"makasih sensei"Motonari senyum ramah kearah Hanbei dan membuat Hanbei cengo melihat hasil rukiyah Nagamasa yang mujarab dan saat itu juga Motochika melihat Mouri senyum pertama kalinya biasanya kalau dulu dia cuman liat muka dingin datar yang minta ditampar.

Mouri duduk di bangku sebelah kirinya Motochika dan bertanya tentang pelajaran yang akan diajarkan oleh Hanbei tetapi tiba-tiba ada Mitsunari ngomong ke Motochika efek rukiyah Nagamasa.

"Hanbei-sensei sekarang mau mengajar tentang apa?"Mouri bertanya dengan senyum yang membuat Motochika hamper nosebleed.

"i-i-itu…ten-tentang era sengoku"Motochika menjawab pertanyaan Mouri dengan gugup karena efek senyum Mouri.

"di buku halaman berapa?"

"1-179"

"makasih Chousokabe-kun"sekali lagi Mouri senyum ke Motochika dan hamper membuat Motochika ngeraep Mouri saat itu juga.

Saat Hanbei-sensei menerangkan tentang peperangan di sekigahara sambil cerita dulunya Hanbei-sensei orang selalu ngikut kepala sekolah di sekolah ini Toyotomi Hideyoshi kemana pun sampai titik darah penghabisan dan berlanjut dengan cerita gaje tentang Mitsunari dan Ieyasu yang bertarung di sekigahara dan ngelantur kemana aja sampai cerita Hanbei-sensei dipotong saat bel istirahat berbunyi dan semua anak yang di kelas bersorak senang di dalem hati karena ga usah ngedengerin cerita yang tadinya bener tentang sejarah malah ngelantur ke hubungan saudaranya yang katanya kandung itu sama petinju kelas 3-2.

"ahhh…hoam…hebat lu punya kakak bisa ngoceh 2 jam pelajaran penuh,Mitsu"kata Sasuke yang emang udah ngantuk denger cerita Hanbei.

Ga ada jawaban dari Mitsunari yang lagi dalam posisi tidur

"Mitsunari-kun tidur Sasuke-kun…"Oichi ngeliat Mitsunari dari depan pintu kelas.

"hee…pantes ga jawab,yaudah deh aku mau ngajak danna ke kantin"Sasuke langsung ngabur tapi tangannya dipegang sama si naga mata satu.

"yang ngajak Yuki-chan ke kantin cuman gue,lo kan udah sama babu gue saru"kata Masamune dengan nada mengancam.

Mereka berdua pun langsung lari ke kelas 2-3 buat ngajak Yukimura ke kantin dan berakhir dengan teriakan Sasuke dan Masamune karena Yukimura udah ke kantin duluan sama Kojuro.

"hoaaam…seperti biasa monyet sama naga picek rebutan Yukimura…hoaamm…padahalkan si monyet udah sama babunya si naga"Mitsunari bangun dari tidurnya dan langsung ke keluar kelas dan menghilang dari depan kelas dengan sekejap.

Motochika yang masih ngelamun gara-gara efek cerita Hanbei langsung disadarkan oleh rivalnya yang masih dalam efek rukiyah.

"Chousokabe-kun mau ke kantin?"Tanya Mouri ke Chousokabe dengan lembut bahkan ga ada unsur-unsur nada datar ataupun dingin.

"i-iya baru ini mau ke kantin"Motochika berdiri dari bangkunya.

Mereka berdua pun ke kantin dengan damai tapi entah kenapa saat perjalanan ke kantin Motochika merasakan hal aneh soalnya tiba-tiba tangannya dipegang erat sama Mouri kaya yang gamau pisah dari dia,Chousokabe mikir mungkin efek rukiyahnya itu yang bisa membuat uneg-uneg orang yang telah di rukiyah bisa hilang dengan melampiaskannya kepada orang terdekat(?) dengan pemikiran begitu Motochika ya selow aja digenggam tangannya sama Mouri,sesampainya di kantin mereka mencari tempat duduk dan Mouri yang memesankan makanan yang akan mereka makan istirahat hari ini.

Orang-orang yang ada di kantin matanya langsung tertuju pada 3 meja,pertama meja barisan tengah sebelah kiri dari tengah pairing lurus berstatus lagi pdkt,yang kedua barisan tengah meja yang tengah pairing belok berstatus rival yang lagi nyarap(sarapan) bersama,yang terakhir barisan tengah meja sebelah kanan dari tengah ada pairing bulan dan matahari berstatus putus-nyambung dan si matahari itu mau nyuap makanan ke si bulan tapi ditolak mentah-mentah sama si bulan karena udah risih diliatin sepasang mata di kantin dan pergi begitu aja meninggalkan si matahari di kantin yang lanjut makan batagor yang udah dibeli sama si bulan,ditraktir ceritanya sama si bulan.

Meja berisan tengah sebelah kiri dari tengah

"Ichi.."

"iya akang?"

"ichi…"

"ada apa akang?"

"liat ada pairing belok yang sampe sekarang masih berstatus putus-nyambung itu"

"tapi akang ga belok kan?"

"engga akan kan akang cinta sama Ichi selamanya"

"akang kita kan belum pacaran nanti kalau ketahuan pacaran akang bisa di headshot sama kakanda…"

"walaupun belum pacaran dan belum direstui kaka ipar akang tetep cinta Ichi selamanya"

Yang ngeliatin meja ini cuman bisa nangis soalnya baru kali ini mereka ngeliat lagi pair waras di sekolah ini.

Dor!

Atap kantin bolong

'Hadehh…nih ketos kumisan malah nambah-nambahin utang ni sekolah aja"Masamune tambah drop moodnya karena ulah ketua OSIS gaje, udahlah diganggu padahl lagi mesra-mesraan satu meja sama Yukimura malah diseret buat ngerjain tugas OSIS yang bejibun

Ichi sama Nagamasa langsung kabur dari kantin

"heh,seksi keagamaan mau dibawa kemana adek gue?!"

"mau ke taman sekolah kaka ipar!"

"huh! Ayo Masmun kita ke ruang OSIS"Nobunaga nyeret kerah belakang seragam Masamune,Masamunenya?cuman bisa diem diseret dan melipat tangannya di dada

Meja barisan tengah di tengah-tengah dari tengah(?)

Mouri POV

'hadehh…gara-gara efek rukiyah tuh Nagagoreng aku jadi beneran ngelakuin apa yang ingin aku lakuin pas ketemu lagi sama tuh preman pasar…uuurrggghhh aku udah gali lobang sendiri'

aku kesal bisa-bisanya aku di seret lagi buat di rukiyah dan sarapan seperti biasa di sekolah bersama preman picek sebelah yang sekarang udah di depan mata tapi entah kenapa aku tiba-tiba merasa kepalaku pusing padahalkan aku emang sudah biasa sarapan saat istirahat sekolah tapi selain kerasa pusing aku juga ngerasa panas mungkin aku demam dan tiba-tiba orang yang ada di depanku bertanya,

"oi Mouri kau tidak apa-apa mukamu pucat sekali?"

"aku tidak apa-apa"

Tapi tiba-tiba Chousokabe mengangkatku ala bridal style ke UKS tapi pas diperjalanan menuju UKS.

Mouri POV End

Beberapa meter dari tempat Motochika berhenti dari UKS yang didiami oleh Tenkai sodara OSIS seksi kesehatan mirip kunti psikopat tapi kelakuan mirip banci kaleng.

"Chousolabe-kun…kenapa berenti…?"Mouri bertanya dengan nada pelan efek rukiyah si Nagagoreng sama efek pusing.

"aura UKSnya ga enak Mouri,aku anter kamu ke kamar asrama kamu aja ya"

Setelah ngomong gitu Chousokabe langsung lari ngebut ke asrama sekolah yang tidak jauh dari sekolah pas lagi lari ngebut ke asrama dan lagi lari melewati SMP,Tsuruhime yang lagi di kelas melihat kakanya menggendong rivalnya sambil lari menuju asrama dan dengan girang Tsuruhime loncat dengan bahagia dan berkata"YEAY! Nii-chan udah jadian sama Mouri-senpai".

Beberapa menit kemudian

Motochika masih ngos-ngosan udahlah lari sambil ngegendong Mouri tapi untung Mouri ga segede kepala sekolah,kalo gede kaya babon gitu gimana mau gendong coba.

"Mouri kamu kamarnya lantai berapa dan kamar nomer berapa?"

"lantai 59, kamar 79"

'angka nyaris semua yaudahlah langsung aja'Motochika langsung ngebut ke lantai 59 nyari lift ceritanya tapi yang dia temui hanya tangga tangga dan anaknya tangga(?).

"aku lupa bilang Chousokabe-kun…disini ga ada lift..ohok ohok…"

Motochika diem sebentar dan setelah itu langsung dengan setengah kekuatannya yang tersisa dia menaiki puluhan bahkan ratusan anak tangga inilah pengorbanan semenya ke uke tersayangnya yang udah jadi rival sejak SD.

Sesampainya di depan kamar Mouri

Motochika di depan situ udah ngos-ngossan berkat asrama sekolah yang abstrak kaya fanfic ini.

"Mouri kunci asramanya mana?"

"nih,buka ndiri bisakan?"Mouri ngasih kunci kamarnya ke Motochika.

"bisa ko"

Cklek

Setelah masuk kamar Mouri,Motochika membaringkan Mouri di tempat tidur,udah ngasih handuk basah ke dahi mouri dan meminumkan obat demam yang dia temukan di P3Knya Mouri.

"Mouri aku kembali ke kelas ya?"

Ga ada jawaban dari Mouri

'kayaknya tidur'

Motochika bangkit dari samping tempat tidur Mouri tetapi tangan Mouri memegang tangan Motochika.

"jangan ke kelas…temani aku…ohok ohok…nanti aku kasih tau Sorin-sensei kalo kamu ga akan kembali ke kelas"

"yaudah deh aku temani…lagipula aku masih cape abis naik tangga tadi"

Lalu Motochika kembali duduk dikasur disampingnya Mouri, kegabutanpun mulai melanda mereka berdua~.

Lalu tiba-tiba Motochika mengelus kepala Mouri

"hey Mouri , sudah tidur saja biar cepat sembuh , kalo kamu ga sembuh-sembuh ntar siapa yang bakal aku bully di kelas"

"Anjir Motochika mau lu apa" bangkit dari kubur eh dari kasur langsung menerkam Motochika karna kesal , ya elah dan efek rukiyah yang mulai menghilang.

Eh tiba-tiba mereka berdua jatuh dari kasur dan ketawa-ketawa , and yu know posisi mereka Motochika dibawah di atas Mouri.

Tiba-tiba

"hiks hiks hiks"

"Mo-mouri kenapa nangis ? Sakit kah ? Kepala mu benjol tak ? Ayoyoy napa bisa jatuh ni budak" kok jadi logat malaysia -_-

"Sakit banget tapi disini"Mouri nunjuk kepala tenggorokan dan dada.

"Ya elah lu kan lagi sakit iya lah tenggorokan lu sakit , kepala sakit kan jatuh , nah trus tu dada napa ditunjuk juga mau di grepe"

"Motochika (nampar) dada aku sakit , sesak karna kamu kamu kamu ga peka"

"La-laaahh , aku peka ko , aku sayang kamu Mouri-chan" lalu motochika mencium jidat mouri,Tapi bangkit hela dari kubur eeh bangkit dari jatuh.

"Aku juga sayang kamu Motochika"Sambil tersipu malu,malu-malu anjing pun bangkit ngangkut Mouri biar dibalikin ke kasur,lah emang barang.

Mencium kening Mouri biar sare selamanya (author mulai lelah bung dan gol 5-5).

Kedudukan imbang bung antara Mouri dan Motochika and they hidup happy selamanya (author mulai geblek bung).

"Authornya kenapa sih Motochika ohok ohok ?"

"Entah , minta di lempar kali"

Ampun~.

Skip temen author yang ngebantu bikin ending fanfic ini cape pokoknya intinya Mouri pun tertidur dan ya mereka tertidur sambil pegangan tangan(so sweet).

Keesokan harinya

"hoaamm...hum?"Mouri bangun dan masih dengan muka nganutuk dan tiba-tiba langsung disodorin bubur ayam ala chef Motochika.

"sarapan dulu Mor bisi sakit lagi"

"kenapa kamu masih disini?"Tanya Mouri dingin yang udah balik lagi ke versi aslinya bukan versi rukiyah.

"hmm…mana senyum manismu itu Mouri"

"jawab dulu pertanyaanku"

"tapi berikan dulu senyum manismu kemarin"

"jawab dulu"

"senyum dulu~"

"jawab dulu…"Mouri mengeluarkan CD rom entah dari mana.

"oke-oke aku nyerah aku jawab…kamu tidak ingat kemarin kau tidur sambil memegang tanganku erat jadi aku ikut tertidur disini"

Mouri diam dan ingat setiap kejadian tidak waras kemarin karena efek rukiyah si Nagagoreng itu.

"ini makan dulu Mouri-chan"

"jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel itu"

Tiba-tiba Motochika mencium bibir Mouri singkat dan Mouri kaget diikuti blushing di pipinya.

"Chousokabe! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"menciummu emang apalagi?,yaudah ya Mouri aku berangkat ke sekolah dulu jaga dirimu baik-baik ya~"

"huh! Apa-apaan tadi!...enak juga bubur ayamnya"

Mouri menghabiskan bubur ayam ala Chousokabe dengan lahap dan menambah sampai 2 kali,laper kali ya.

OWARI

END

SELESAI

Mau jujur author itu bikin endingnya sambil dibantu temen author yang suka H jadi bisa bikin scene dimana Mouri OOC dobel karena rukiyah Nagamasa juga dan mengatakan suka sama Motochika tadinya mau author bikin ret W kebalik tapi ga jadi karena kemampuan author kurang sama yang begituan walau suka baca yaoi ret 18+

Sekali lagi terima kasih udah baca ya~ ketemu di cerita lain tapi temanya tetep sama tentang sekolahan bay bay see you next story


End file.
